


Master of the Djinni! (DuckTales 2017 Version)

by NotPonytailsorCottontails



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Master of the Djinni, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPonytailsorCottontails/pseuds/NotPonytailsorCottontails
Summary: Scrooge, Violet, and Launchpad race Glomgold through time in order to claim ownership of Aladdin's magic lamp and it's three wishes. And what was that about Murder Ponies? (A simple rewrite of the classic 1987 DuckTales episode Master of the Djinni! set in the 2017 universe)
Kudos: 2





	Master of the Djinni! (DuckTales 2017 Version)

**Author's Note:**

> The series may be over, but I have only just begun. Everyday, I'm out there, making DuckTales.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Roxanne Featherly."

"In our lead story, Duckburg billionaire Scrooge McDuck and family discover whereabouts of the illusive lost vault of Aladdin. Which, local archaeologists believe to hold a century's worth of perfectly preserved through time, untold abundance of untouched, just as equally lost, unsurmountable keep of treasure."

"Will Scrooge McDuck and his family end up donating their findings to historical study, or will it UNDOUBTEDLY end up being locked away forever into his impossibly vast three cubic acres of cash, only to further solidify his already fully accumulated bin of wealth?"

"...We're not sure yet. We're just reporting it."

"And in our follow up story, unidentified colorful creatures reportedly spotted in Duckburg Park. Traumatized eye witness claims, they tried to drown his last backup phone. We'll be right back, after these quick messages from our sponsors."

The television in Flintheart Glomgold's somewhat modest for the second richest duck in the world's office in Duckburg was promptly turned off.

"Have my jet plane ready! We take off for Oilrabia in half an hour!" Glomgold finished relaying his loud yet not-so clear order into his office phone and proceeded to carelessly slam it hard back down on his desk.

"If we hurry, we can still beat McDuck and his family to the treasure. Not forgetting, Aladdin's magic lamp, and it's three wishes." He paced around his two new clueless Scottish kelpie associates.

"Making it nine. If, we split it..."

"They're going by camel. The FOOL'S way of travel! As it has it's, UPS and DOWNS!" Lightning flashed dramatically through the sky as the haughty rich duck let out a loud deranged evil cackle and his fingers curled upwards together into sharp ferocious claws.

"Uh, but how are we gonna find it, Mr. Glomgold?" The unfazed purple kelpie wearing a traditional Scottish tam o' shanter cap asked.

"Bramble's right." The pink kelpie wearing the same agreed and shook her head along with her soft silky mane of hair. "We don't have the map." 

"Oh, but we DO girls! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Glomgold laughed again and gestured towards a recent newspaper cliping of a disgruntled stingy Scrooge McDuck failing to hide his map away from the camera.

"We DO!"

* * *

_Approximately 8,000 miles or 239 Launchpad crashes away. The desert of Oilrabia._

"There it is kids." Scrooge pointed his cane towards a mountain in the far off distance of the seemingly endless, scorching sandy dunes of the desert. "According to this map, the lost vault of Aladdin is hidden somewhere in that momentous mountain of rubble."

"Do you really thinks there's a magic lamp? With a magic genie? That will grant Dewey three wishes?!" 

Dewey excitedly asked from atop the old three humped camel carrying him and his brothers behind their Uncle Scrooge on his own camel. Huey sat at the front, and Louie at the back.

"Wish I knew lad..." Scrooge ever so slowly replied.

"Forget the lamp." Louie quickly interjected. "What about the treasure? The gold? The sliver? The rubies? The diamonds? The ancient engraved gold studded sliver ruby diamonds?"

"What about survival?" Huey asked while giving his younger brother behind him a critical stern look.

"Survival? Pftt, please." Louie just shook it all off. "Treasure is always number one top priority."

"What about water? Shelter? Food?" Huey continued. "Not getting lost and dying in vastly unexplored, dry barren wastland?"

Louie cringed. "All parts of survival I'm guessing..."

"Ughh! So hot." Lena panted from the desert heat between Webby and Violet on their own personal camel they were riding.

"I think I preferred the perpetually cold dark abyss of The Shadow Realm over this. At least there it didn't feel like I was constantly boiling my brains out!"

"Wait, do shadows even have brains?" Dewey turned back to ask. He really wasn't too sure.

"Dewey, of course Lena has a brain." Webby told him as their camel fought to beat the rising heat. "Although there was that one time that ancestral zombie specially chased after me instead..." 

"That's likely because you bit him first Webbigail." Violet politely informed her at the very back of small adventure their caravan.

"I was all in Lena DEFENSE." Webby quickly explained to all of them.

"...I meant like actual shadow shadows. Not physical magic type shadow shadows." Dewey said.

"Oooh. Lena WASN'T built to handle the intense desert's heat was she?" Louie muttered under his breath as she took another long drink of water from their supply.

Lena just sighed and wiped her bill. "Couldn't we have gone by plane or something like you guys always do? What ever happened to Launchpad?"

"He's been busy." Webby quickly explained to her best friend without looking back to her.

"Launchpad had another job offer back in Duckburg." Scrooge began. "Said he was interested in pursuing other means of piloting transportation. Blimps, Ice Cream Trucks, Jets, Water Skis."

"Besides, then you kids wouldn't get the experience the thrill and excitement of camel-back riding. It's saving me a fortune on fuel and reckless piloting damages alone!" Scrooge proudly explained to all of his loyal adventuring family.

"And that's always a win in your old Uncle Scrooge's book..."

"Eeshh." Louie shuddered at the thought. "Who else would be stupid or crazy enough to hire Launchpad to do anything?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, high in the cloudless desert sky above._

_"_ Almost there Mr. GlomGee! Lost vault of Aladdin, dead ahead."

"Excellent work my boy!" Glomgold praised his pilot and continued to pace the cockpit of his private jet with two bored kelpies resting at his side.

"McDuck won't find the plane on this side of the mountain. Once I get my HANDS on that lamp, he'll wish he'd never found that MAP! Eh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Launchpad dumbly froze midflight. "Wait. Do what now?"

"...Look! Lookie! Look-look-look-look! We're over a body of water." Briar suddenly leaped up in giddy pony excitement to look down at the empty scorched desert miles below.

"Quick, quick. Down the plane. Down the plane." Bramble quickly took over the controls and threw the jet into a downward talepin, yet their pilot seemed not the least bit concerned about it. He was just a tad bit already used to this.

"Ladies, nooooo!" Glomgold held onto the side of the plane in fear for his life.

"It's just a mirraaaaAAAAAGGGGEEEE!"

His terrified fearfilled screams echoed all across the desert sands, just barley drowned out by the jet's deafening roar and audible to the completely unware adventure family caravan below. And Louie didn't even bother to look around. 

"You hear something?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, halfway up the mountain._

"Man. Aladdin sure didn't want anyone to find his lamp did he?" Dewey asked as he clambered up further.

"That's likely why he hid it in a mountain in the middle of an unexplored desert." Huey said. "Away from all prying Louie eyes."

"Sorry, whaaaat?" Louie turned around.

"Greedy," Huey quickly corrected himself. "I meant greedy eyes."

"Oh... Sorry, whaaaat?"

"It was, very wise of him to hide it." Scrooge stopped to help pull Webby and her friends up to another high rocky ledge.

"In the wrong hands, a genie's wishes could be catastrophic. One poorly worded wish, could spell a certain grisly doom for it's unfortunate finder."

"Awfully LITERAL those genie's are..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, halfway up the otherside of the mountain._

"We- We can't go on."

"Water. Water..." Briar panted and wrapped her front hooves around Glomgold's left foot.

"No way! This is my water! Get your own!" He held his precious canteen of water away and kicked her off.

"Need, a rest." Bramble spoke between heavy panting breaths. "Recharging."

"...Bah! Fine! I'll just go on alone then! You just CAN'T get good cheap lackeys these days." Glomgold marched off, abandoning the exhausted pair of tired thirsty kelpies.

And it only took him about seven seconds to reach his goal: A heavy, locked, iron door, wedged tightly between stone and rock.

"There it is. The lost vault of Aladdin!" He ran forward as fast as he could to try and open it. 

"The treasure, the lamp, the wishEES. They're all- MINE!" But the lock wouldn't give way. Understandably so, especially since he was using only his bare hands.

"Won't budge an inch. But I think I KNOW the combination." He pulled out a carefully stored stick of dynamite and ominously lit it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

"We must be on the wrong side of the mountain." Scrooge quickly scanned their surroundings while forgetting to untie the climbing rope still tied around his waist and to a nearby rock.

"We'll rest a while kids, then start down the other side. No worth needlessly tiring ourselves out..."

"You mean no need worthlessly tiring Louie out?" Huey asked in annoyance as Louie panted and laid back on the particularly precarious mountain edge.

"Uuuuhhh! Never shoulda worn this warm hoodie!"

...BOOM! The entire cliffside began to shake and rumble.

"Wait, wha-"

"Earthquaaaake!" Dewey quickly ran for cover.

"Brace yourselves!" Huey cried out and held his head while Louie just hid facedown in the corner.

"Duck and covveeeer!" Webby dove forward to push Lena and Violet safely away from any potentially best friend harming falling rocks.

"Yeoooow!" In all the confusion, the ground underneath Scrooge McDuck caved in, throwing the old duck and his top hat into the empty dark abyss below. But thankfully, his rope stopped his fall just before he hit rock bottom.

Scrooge coughed, and as the dust settled and the sunlight shone brightly through the cracks above, he finally got a good look around to where he had fallen: A large, mostly empty ruined hallway with a tall stone pedestal supporting a lamp high at the top of it.

To an old seasoned adventurer like Scrooge McDuck, he had just hit the jackpot.

"Yakmeduty! The lost vault of Aladdin! Or should I say, found?"

"What happened? UNCLE SCROOGE?!" Huey called out to his great uncle from above. By then, all the shaking had already stopped.

"BOOM! Sudden explosion! What what." Webby recalled the latest dangerous events in that order.

"Are you quite alright, Mr. McDuck?" Violet asked while sticking her head far as she could down the hole.

"Aye lass, I'm fine!" Scrooge called back. "It's the vault we've been looking for!"

Scrooge then noticed the shiny golden lamp proudly displayed atop its pedestal. "Bless me bagpipes. Here it is kids! The magic lamp! Aladdin you old dog! It really does exist!"

"No surprise there. And considering all the other crazy stuff you've all already experienced, this seems like it would be much less compelling." Violet silently nooded to herself in exceptional self agreement.

...

"...Helloooo?! Who goes there?!" A loud familiar voice suddenly echoed all throughout the overgrown treasure vault.

"Wait." Huey instantly recognized the owner of the voice. "Is that?"

Scrooge gasped in shock. "Glomgold!"

"McDuck?!" Glomgold was just as surprised. "What do think YOU'RE doing here?!"

"Uuugghh!" He groaned and pulled at his fake beard in frustration. 

"Canna I ever find a lost treasure vault that you haven't already- Uuuh!" Glomgold paused as his eyes met the golden treasure resting high above him.

"Th-The lamp!" He immediately made a mad waddling dash for the lamp.

"Oh, no you don't!" Scrooge quickly struggled out of his rope and onto the floor.

"Oh, yes I do!" The two rich ducks ran straight to the pillar and raced to clamber all the way to the top. And as soon as they reached the lamp, they immediately began to fight over it. Scrooge was far from willing to just give up his newly found treasure to Glomgold, and Glomgold was just Glomgold.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mi- Aaaaah!"

"Let go!"

"No you let go!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Aaaaaugh!"

The lamp slipped out of their hands and tumbled down to the floor along with them with a loud clanging crash. And in a puff of magical blue smoke, an ancient, restless, dogfaced genie did in fact emerge from within the lamp and flew through the air.

The two rich ducks sat and stared upwards in silence, entranced by the impish chubby being floating above them. And even though another century's old mystery had just been closed, they were both still determined to be the one, to rewrite history.


End file.
